bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Liite:MNOG-opas 4
Tämä sivu on virallisen Mata Nui Online Game -läpipeluuoppaan suomennosprojektia varten. Po-Koro center Po-Wahi is a dry, arid land of sand and stone. At first, I think there is no one at the dock to greet me. But as I look around, I notice a solitary merchant and his wares. center "Häh? Mikä tuo on?" he asks. "Anteeksi. Emme saa paljoa matkaajia Po-Wahiin nykyään. Miten voin auttaa? Tarvitsetko veneen? Tietoa? Tai ehkäpä matkamuiston?" Hopeful to get some tips about the local culture, I ask "Mikä on Po-Wahi?" "Po-Wahi on... no, siinä ei paljoa ole, oikeasti, lähinnä hiekkaa... paljon hiekkaa. Mutta on kanjoneita, jotka ovat oikein nättejä katsottaviksi, jos aurinko tai Rahit eivät vie sinua ensin... ja Ennustusten polku, jonka muinaiset kaivertajat tekivät." "Po-Koro on kohtalainen paikka sekin, äläkä ohita pelejä. Melkein kaikki ympäri Mata Nuita tulevat katsoneeksi Koli-ottelua, kun ne ovat menossa. Ei ole kuitenkaan ollut kauhean monia kävijöitä viime aikoina." I thank the merchant for his assistance and set out on foot, following the stone path laid before me. "Pysy poisssa auringosta!" he calls out to me as I leave. center I soon come to a fork in the road and must choose my path. The writing is becoming more familiar to me now. Is my memory returning? Yes or no, I choose the path to the left, certain that it will take me to Po-Koro. center The path is long and monotonous, but eventually I come to another fork in the road. A stone carver is here, hard at work. As I admire his work, he speaks to me. "Tarpeeksi kuumaa sinulle?" he asks. "Jälleen Hafun alkuperäinen..." he says as he gestures toward his work. "Vau... Joskus teen vaikutuksen itseenikin. Voitko jo arvata, mikä se on?" I can’t, so I shake my head "No". He seems to sense that I am not here for idle chit-chat. "Jos etsit Po-Koroa, matkaaja, ota oikeanpuoleinen tie. Minun oikeani. Vai onko se sinun oikeasi?" I thank him for the help, such as it is, and head out along the path to the right. My right. And soon, I see it. center A marvelous stone gate stands before me. The path is overlooked by six magnificent, enormous stone faces. I wonder if these are also the work of Hafu, the stone carver with whom I just spoke? center I walk through the gate and into the middle of a thriving marketplace. The sounds of animals and bartering fill the air. I speak with a nearby merchant. "Tervehdys, muukalainen! Etsitkö hyvää Koli-palloa? Salli minun suositella Komeettaa, suosituinta malliamme." "Mikä on Koli-pallo?" I ask. "No mutta, Koli-pallot ovat tietenkin Kolin pelaamista varten", he replies. "Haluaisit Komeetan — suosituimman mallimme. Vaihdan sellaisen kahteen Husi-nokkijalintuun tai johonkin samanarvoiseen." I ask him, "Mistä saat Koli-pallosi?" "No, jaa, se on etuoikeutettua tietoa, ystäväiseni. Sanotaan vain, että minulla on salainen lähde..." "Kuinka ostan Koli-pallon?" I wonder aloud "Vaihdamme täällä, kuten koko torilla", he answers. "Jos sinulla on jotakin vaihtamisen arvoista, annan sinulle Koli-pallon siitä!" I don’t have anything to trade, so I tell him goodbye. "Tule takaisin milloin vain... Komeetta-pallomme ovat Mata Nuin parhaita. Kaikki haluavat sellaisen! Älä ole ainoa Matoran Po-Korossa ilman Komeettaa!" I see a hut with an open door to my left. I hear someone carving stone within it. I decide to enter the hut. The tall figure within greets me. "Eläköön seikkailija! Pelkäänpä, että olet tullut onnettomaan aikaan Po-Korossa. Minun täytyy ilmoittaa kansalleni uutiset, että seuraava Koli-ottelu täytyy perua. En usko, että edes suuri Pohatu voisi pelata Kolia tällaisena aikana." "Kuka olet?" I ask. "Olen Onewa, Po-Koron kylän Turaga", he replies. "Matoranit täällä ovat mestarikaivertajia, ja heidän töitänsä kadehtivat kaikki Mata Nuilla. Mutta tänään en ole kaivertamassa taideteoksia. Sen sijaan muotoilen vuoteita." "Minä kamppailen lohduttaakseni tämän kylän sairaita asukkaita, mutta se on laiha lohtu. Emme tiedä mitään tästä sairaudesta, kuinka kauan se saattaa kestää tai mistä se tulee. Jos jätetään hoitamatta, pelkään, että Hulluus..." He does not finish his sentence. Curious, I ask why he is canceling the Koli match. "Pimeä kulkutauti on turmellut kansani ja kyläni. Vaikka monet silti pysyvät töissään ja käyvät torilla ja pelaavat Kolia, he ovat sokeuttaneet itsensä totuudelle, ja laittavat vahvuuden ja velvollisuuden pelon edelle." "Huki, suurin Koli-mestarimme, oli ensimmäinen sairastunut. Hän on tullut heikommaksi eikä voi liikahtaakaan vuoteestaan. Pelkään, että pian tulemme näkemään hänessä alkuja Hulluudesta, samasta pirullisesta voimasta, joka tarttuu villeihin Raheihin, kun niiden naamiot saastuvat." If Huki is their greatest Koli champion, I wonder who then is Pohatu? I decide to ask. "Pohatu on Po-Koron Matoranien Toa", Onewa tells me. "Hänen mahtava voimansa voi kaataa vuoria, ja Kanohi Kakama antaa hänelle suuremman nopeuden kuin millään olennolla Mata Nuilla." "Ironia on, että Pohatun voima ja nopeus eivät voi auttaa meitä. Vihollinen, jota ei voi nähdä eikä tuntea, vaivaa meitä." "Ta-Koron Vakama on lähettänyt joitakin Vartiostaan auttamaan meitä, mutta he eivät astu kylään pelätessään tämän taudin saaliiksi kaatumista. Sen sijaan he haravoivat mäkiä etsiessään Pohatua, joka on tärkeällä tehtävällä Voiman naamioiden saamiseksi. Mutta ilman tietoa edes siitä, mistä tämä sairaus tulee, on vain vähän, mitä kukaan voi tehdä... edes suuri Pohatu." "Olen Po-Koron monien ongelmien häiritsemä, seikkailija, ja voin antaa sinulle vain vähän ajastani. Luuletko, että voisit antaa minulle jonkin vihjeen siitä, kuinka parantaa tämä sairaus?" I cannot, so I tell Onewa goodbye. "Toivon sinulle Pohatun nopeutta, seikkailija", he says as I depart. He then returns to his sorrowful task of carving beds for the ill. Curious, I head down to look at the Koli field. There I meet someone playing with a Koli ball. He greets me with a vigorous "Hup! Hup! Hup!" center "Oletko täällä Koli-ottelua varten?" he asks. "Voisin kyllä tarvita lisää joukkuetovereita, joiden kanssa pelata. Kaikki muut ovat menneet kotiin. He eivät voi hyvin. Edes Huki ei voi pelata enää. Ja juuri kun sain uuden Komeetan! Vaihdoin kaksi Husia siihen." I would like to learn more about the game, so I ask, "Mitä on Koli?" "Mitä on Koli?" he repeats incredulously. "Et varmastikaan ole kotoisin täältäpäin! Koli on mahtavin urheilulaji Mata Nuilla. Se on uskomattoman yksinkertaista, mutta vaatii paljon enemmän taitoa kuin muissa kylissä pelatut lajit!" "Kolia pelataan Koli-kentällä. Seisot Po-Wahin suurimmassa, mutta niiden ei tarvitse olla yhtä ylellisiä kuin tämä. Kaikki mitä tarvitaan on neljä maalia asetettuina neliön joka sivulle. On neljä pelaajaa." "Jokaisessa maaleista on Matoran puolustamassa sitä. Voittaakseen pitää potkaista Koli-palloja — kuten tämä — mihin tahansa muista kolmesta maalista, samalla estäen muita pelaajia saamasta palloaan omaan maaliisi. Siinä kaikki!" Remembering he has a new one, I ask, "Mikä on Komeetta?" "Komeetta on parhaan tyyppinen Koli-pallo, jonka voi saada", he says. "Kaikki ovat hankkimassa omaa tällaista nykyään. Ne ovat täydellisen tasapainoisia, joten on todella hankalaa olla osumatta, ja kun potkaiset niitä, ne lentävät nopeasti kuin komeetta! Niitä alettiin vaihtamaan vasta lähiaikoina torilla. En tiedä, mistä niitä saadaan, mutta kuka tahansa, joka ne kaiversi, on totisesti mestari." Eager to learn more about him, I ask, "Kuka on Huki?" "Kuka on Huki! No, vain kaikkien aikojen mahtavin Koli-pelaaja. Ainakin... hän oli. Hän sairastui jokin aika sitten, enkä ole nähnyt häntä paljoa sen jälkeen. Hän asuu juuri Koli-kentän toisella puolella." Now that I know where Huki lives, I feel the pressing need to deliver the message that Maku is all right. Perhaps it will make him feel better somewhat. I say my goodbye to the stranger at the Koli field, but as I leave, I hear him: "Hup! Hup! *köh*" Is he too coming down with this mysterious illness? I see what must be Huki’s hut as I leave the Koli field. It is marked with an ‘X’ so all may know that the inhabitant within is sick. As I move toward the hut, I pass a lone spectator in the stands, still hopeful that the Koli match will go on. I enter the hut and find Huki within. He is very ill, but shouts at me with great force: "Pysy kaukana minusta!" And then he continues, much weaker now, "Haluan vain tulla jätetyksi rauhaan." Perhaps this is not Huki after all, I think. I decide that it is better to ask and be certain. "Kuka olet?" "Olen... Huki..." he replies. The words come with much difficulty. "Miksi olet sairaana?" I ask. "En tiedä..." he says with difficulty. "Olen ollut täällä — kuinka monta päivää? En ole enää varma... ennen tiesin." "Sinun täytyy mennä. Tuntuu... oudolta. Kukaan ei saa tulla tänne, etenkään Maku. Älä kerro hänelle, että olen sairaana, se saa hänet huolestuneeksi... hän ei saa nähdä minua tällaisena, hän ei saa..." Unable to take any more of this conversation, Huki yells "Mene ulos!" I can do nothing more than oblige him. I decide to check once more on the stranger on the Koli field, but I notice that he is gone. He has left behind his Comet! I resolve to find him and take it to him, but as I go to pick it up, a mysterious substance seems to ooze out from within it and coat the ball. center What can this mean? I decide to take the ball to Onewa to see if he knows. At first, he is puzzled. "Mitä? Mutta tämä on vain Koli-pallo..." "Hm. Muttei mikä tahansa Koli-pallo; tämä on sitä erikoista laatua, jota vaihdetaan torilla, ja josta on tullut hyvin suosittu. Kiitän sinua, seikkailija, siitä, että näytit tämän minulle. Olet yhtä jalo kuin maineesi ja neuvokas." "Tämä avaa silmäni monille asioille. Jos nämä pallot ovat sairauden syy, meidän täytyy viedä ne pois kylästä ja heittää ne mereen. Mutta ne ovat hyvin suosittuja, ja Po-Koron Matoranit pitävät Kolia arvokkaampana kuin monia muita asioita. En voi ottaa näitä pois kansaltani, jollei minulla ole todisteita siitä, että ne ovat syy." "Tämä on kuitenkin elintärkeä vihje. Tiedän, että myyjä torilla myy näitä palloja — sinun täytyy selvittää häneltä, mistä nämä pallot tulevat. Mutta ole varuillasi. Jos hän on jotenkin mukana tässä juonessa, silloin hän ei halua sinun saavan tietää." "Pahuus, joka vieraili Ga-Korossa aaltojen takana, on tullut, siltä näyttää, meidän hiekan valtamereemme. Pelkään, että Makutan varjo on heitetty Po-Koron halki. Tiedän, että tämän pahan alkuperä on löydettävä, tai kaikki saattaa olla mennyttä." "Jos Vakaman Vartio voi löytää Toan, ehdotan Pohatulle, että hän etsisi sinut, ja toivon, että yhdessä voitte tehdä mitä tarvitsee. Jos sairaat eivät tarvitsisi minua, voisin tulla auttamaan teitä tehtävällänne." "Ehkäpä on jotakin tietoa, jota voin sinulle antaa, joka auttaa sinua purkamaan tämän suuren mysteerin!" he asks me. I can think of nothing more to ask Onewa, so I return to the Comet merchant in the marketplace. He is no more willing to tell me where he gets his Koli balls this time than when I asked before. But while he is busy with another customer, I notice a strange object among the Koli balls. I slip it into my bag without his noticing. center Not certain where I am going or what I am looking for, I decide to head back the way I came. I soon see Hafu, still hard at work on his latest masterpiece. I keep to the left and head toward what I think is a quarry. center The quarry is filled with enormous mask carvings. Below each mask is a small hole. Do I hold within my backpack the key to solving this mystery? There is only one way to find out. I place the object I "borrowed" from the Comet merchant into each hole, one by one, until I finally find the one for which it opens a door. Inside the cave, I discover a pile of Comet Koli balls. They are all infected like the one I gave to Onewa. But I am not alone in the cave. A large, blue scorpion-like Rahi beast has spotted me. Just then, a tall stranger appears in the cave with me. The scorpion takes aim and strikes him a blinding blow. He appears to be OK, except that he cannot see. He speaks to me. "Seikkailija, skorpioni on sokeuttanut minut hetkeksi. Menee jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin näköni palaa! Kerro minulle, minne potkaista pallo, ja yhdessä voimme tuhota Nui-Jagan pesän!" center The stranger moves with astonishing speed. Although the Nui Jaga knocks away several of our shots, we quickly begin breaking the green columns which constitute the Nui Jaga’s nest. After the last strands have been snapped, the Nui Jaga quickly retreats as the ceiling threatens to collapse upon us. "Lähdetään ulos täältä", says the stranger. We both turn to flee. I am running as fast as I can, but I can sense that I am not going to make it. The stranger begins to accelerate, and then suddenly we are far outside the cave, looking down upon it as a cloud of dust and stone comes shooting out of its mouth. "Mainiota, ystäväni!" the stranger exclaims. "Me olemme hyvä tiimi! Näköni on palannut minulle. Tämä oli todellakin ilkeä suunnitelma. Onewa oli oikeassa kutsuessaan minut. Siellä oli saastunut naamio asetettuna Koli-palloja vastapäätä... mutta kuka jätti sen sinne ja asetti pallot sen luokse?" "Vaikka Po-Koro on nyt turvassa, olemme paljastaneet vielä suuremman mysteerin. Pelkään, että Makutan vaikutus saattaa ulottua nyt Rahienkin tuolle puolen..." "Vien nämä uutiset Po-Koroon ja autan heitä kantamaan saastuneet Koli-pallot mereen. Voiman naamioni antaa minun päästä kylään tarpeeksi nopeasti, luulisin, jopa Hukin pelastamiseksi." "Olet taitava liittolainen, ystäväni, ja rohkea. Toivon, että tapaamme uudelleen jonakin päivänä." And with that, he is gone. I can only conclude that I have encountered the Toa known as Pohatu. I return to Po-Koro as fast as my legs will carry me. I seek out Onewa to tell him what has happened. "Eläköön sankari!" cries Onewa. "Pohatu on jo ollut täällä, ja mennyt. Saastuneet Koli-pallot ovat viety mereen, ja ne eivät vaivaa meitä enää. Kyläni Matoranit ovat toipumassa sairaudestaan. En kuitenkaan ole varma siitä, mitä kävi niitä Koli-palloja myyneelle myyjälle. Hän katosi ennen kuin Pohatu palasi." "Pohatu on kertonut minulle kaikista seikkailuistasi. Me, kuten Ga-Koron Matoranit, tulemme kunnioittamaan sankartöitäsi pitkään! Nokama oli oikeassa, kun hän sanoi, että sinä kokisit monia tärkeitä asioita tapahtumassa läpi maamme. Hän pyysi minua tarkkailemaan sinua, ja kertomaan hänelle, jos minäkin tuntisin niin." "Tiedän nyt, että olet se, josta hänen astrologinsa on puhunut. Ota tämä kaiverrusväline, joka on suurimpien kaivertajiemme ylpeyden symboli. Näytä se Nokamalle, ja hän antaa sinulle Kronikoiden kirjan." "Uskon, että matkasi menevät hyvin. Toivon sinulle Pohatun nopeutta, seikkailija." Before heading back to Ga-Koro, I decide to check on Huki’s progress. The Koli field is now full of Koli players, and fans are crowded round shouting cheers of support. At Huki’s hut, Huki is now up and about, seemingly bursting with energy. center "Pian olen tarpeeksi valmis palatakseni Koliin, ja Makulle", he tells me. "Jos näet hänet matkoillasi, kerro hänelle, että voin hyvin!" I agree to do so and immediately head out to do just that. Call me "Chronicler" "Tervehdys jälleen", Nokama greets me. I show her the Po-Koro chisel. She gets straight to the point. "Ota tämä kirja ja pidä siitä huolta ja matkaa kyliin. Se varastoi kaiken, mitä näet. Jos Toat epäonnistuvat ja Mata Nui tuhoutuu... ainakin tämä jää jäljelle. Ja valtameri pitää sen turvassa puolestamme." Honored by this task, I say goodbye and turn to leave when she says it: "Onnea, Kirjuri." Chronicler. I now have some identity and purpose to cling to at last. Not exactly knowing how I am to travel to the villages, nor how many villages there may be, I decide to head back to Po-Wahi by boat. Once there, I plan to head toward the mountain along the stone path I have not yet taken. Luokka:Mata Nuin Online Gamen läpipeluuopas